Eye Of The Beholder
by superactive sloth
Summary: Eclypse is the new girl at Station Square High, and has the power of chaos so she can't look into anyone's eyes without them going insane unless she is wearing her goggles, but then she meets Cranos, who had calming powers. will his calming powers finally fix her problem and get her friends? based off Love Has No Boundaries by Punk Rock Kitsune. This is my first fanfic.
1. Eclypse

**Synopsis: Eclypse the hedgehog is the new girl at Station Square High, and has to wear goggles to keep people she meets from going insane from the chaos power of her eyes. But when she meets Cranos at the new school, will his calming powers help her finally find friends?  
**

**This is my first fanfic!**

**Please enjoy. ****Thanks to Vanita for beta reading.**  


******This story is based on Love Has No Boundaries by Punk Rock Kitsune, I suggest reading that story first.  
**

**(note: a horizontal line across the page means a change in place, time, or character focus)  
**

**Disclaimer: i only claim ownership over; Eclypse the hedgehog, Cranos the hedgehog, Flare the hedgehog, Aqua the armadillo, Magma the armadillo, Torrent the hawk, Terra the echidna, Volt the hedgehog, Lilly the chipmunk, Chill The hedgehog, Shade the cat, and Sheen the hedgehog.  
**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny Monday morning, and the first day of Eclypse's senior year in her new high school. And she was scared, mainly because she didn't have any friends at this new school. Eclypse was a hedgehog whose fur was a purple that was so dark, it could be mistaken for black and her eyes were a very bright yellow color. She came down the stairs in her lonely, empty house. It was mainly like that because of the fact that her parents had died in an accident when she was 10, but it was also like that because she had just moved to Station Square about one and a half months into summer vacation from Hydro City. She was very glad to be in a new school. Hydro City High had been a bombardment of guys trying to flirt with her, bullies, and girls trying to beat her up (emphasis on the "trying"). Before she had left, for some reason, all of the bullies and mean girls seemed to become very afraid of her... Eclypse chuckled softly to herself as she remembered those years but then saddened as she remembered that she will have no friends when she gets to her new school.

The deep purple hedgehog sighed as she decided what to wear: a black tank top, dark blue slacks, purple ankle-high boots, and, of course, her goggles. The reason she had goggles is because she has this elemental power that was chaos, so whenever she looked into someones eyes they went slightly more insane the longer she stared. When I say insane, I mean like they think everyone's against them, and the world is going to end soon, and other things like that. I know, depressing to never be able to look directly into someones eyes without them going insane. So that's where her goggles came in handy. They were like containment devices, and they made it so she could look at people normally. _Well,_ Eclypse thought bitterly to herself as she walked out her door, _at least i only have to be here for one year._

When Eclypse arrived at the new school, she was shocked, to say the least. She saw all these people, and they were all laughing, smiling, enjoying themselves — well, a few of the freshman were looking a bit scared. A few, like a certain brown rabbit, looked a bit shocked at all the people, while the others were just hanging out. Also, amazingly, no one was harassing her! Everyone either ignored her, didn't notice her, or was just smiling and nodding at her. The school was in WAY better shape than Hydro City High. There was no graffiti, the school was completely intact, no broken windows, and no chipping or gloomy paint. And she was glad, glad to be out of that old school, and glad to be starting a new year.

* * *

The dark green hedgehog called Cranos walked to school with his friends, Flare, a red pyro kinetic hedgehog with orange flame-shaped stripes in his quills, and Aqua, an ocean-blue armadillo with control over aquatic powers (as their names imply). _Well, _Cranos sighed to himself in his mind, _here is another long, boring, uneventful year. _He wasn't really listening to what his friends were talking about, just nodding every once and a while. He had a strange type of power; he and his friends call it purity, but basically Cranos made every one feel good, welcome, calm, and not in the least bit sad. He was wearing a purple t-shirt, with a deep grey hoody over it, a pair of tan jeans, his pair of white air boots that had a red stripe down the mid-front, and his solar-powered head phones, which played anything that he wanted upon thinking of the song. He sighed as he started to listen to Monster by Skillet. He then looked around at all the people when they got to school, and noticed someone, a black... no, a very very deep purple hedgehog who Cranos hadn't seen at school before. _Who's she? _he thought to himself.**  
**

"Heeeeeelllooooo, anyone in there?" Aqua asked Cranos jokingly as she followed his line of sight and saw who he was looking at. She smirked while nudging Flare.

"Who's the chick?" Flare asked while smiling slyly.

Cranos glanced over to his two friends. "I haven't seen her at school before," he answered bluntly.

"...and?" Aqua pressed on, still smiling.

"And I might show her around the school," Cranos said as he started to walk over to the purple hedgehog.

"Wait, what?" Aqua and Flare asked in unison, a bit surprised by his answer.

Cranos stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at his friends. "I'm going to show her around, make her feel welcome, stuff like that. What about it?" he asked his friends.

"Nothing, just didn't expect that you would do that," Flare said coolly with a shrug.

"OK!" Aqua said cheerfully. "Let's go meet the new girl!"

* * *

Eclypse was still ogling over the new school when she noticed a deep green hedgehog accompanied by a red hedgehog and a blue armadillo walking towards her._ Oh no, _she thought, _they must be the bullies of the school!_ and started panicking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" a very calming voice said as a pair of hands firmly held her in place by her shoulders, "Chill out, I'm not here to hurt you." For some reason, she calmed down immediately. He smiled, and she felt... well, warm, wanted, glad to be here. "Hi, I'm Cranos the hedgehog, and this is Flare the hedgehog, and Aqua the armadillo. What's your name?"

"Hey," Flare said

"Hello!" Aqua said energetically

"M-my name's Eclypse," Eclypse said timidly (believe it or not, she's actually very shy when meeting new people.)

"Are you new at this school?" Cranos asked while taking his hands off her shoulders.

"Y-yeah."

"What school did you come here from?" Aqua asked suddenly.

"Hydro City High," she answered, a bit more confidant now.

"Really?" Cranos asked. "What's it like there?"

"Pretty bad," she answered, "I mean, the school is in terrible shape, and the kids are worse. I don't even want to go into details," she shuddered at the memories.

"Hey," Cranos said and looked directly at her with a serious but kind look, and she had to look in his eyes. "You're safe here," and she basically had no doubt that he was right. "Want to see the rest of the school?" he asked suddenly.

"S-sure," she answered suddenly feeling shy again.

"Ok," Cranos said with a smile as they walked into the school.

* * *

"...What was that?" Aqua asked Flare.

"I think, that that was him adding her to our circle," Flare said smoothly.

Aqua almost squealed at a sudden thought. "Do you think...?"

"I would assume so," Flare said with a small smile.

"Hoho, this is going to be an interesting year," she said with a huge grin.

* * *

**Please read and review! This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think!**


	2. The First Day Part 1

**Hello readers! Just warning you now, I am a slow writer, so these might be slow updates.**

**also, I forgot to post my characters ages, so, here,**

**Cranos: 18**

**Eclypse:17**

**Flare:17**

**Aqua:18**

**Magma:18**

**Chill:17**

**Terra:18**

**Torrent:18**

**Volt:17**

**Lilly:17**

**Shade:18**

**Sheen:18**

**NOTE: I have changed the species of Lilly from chipmunk to rabbit. (Don't ask why, because I won't have an answer. lol)  
**

**so, yeah. thank you for the reviews, and please continue to enjoy! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"so, how do you like the school?" Cranos asked.

"hmm? oh, i love it here, it's in awesome condition, the kids seem to be supportive, and nice, and the teachers actually care about your academic progress!" Eclypse said happily. they had finished showing Eclypse around the school and were talking casually while they waited for class to start (they had found out that they had the same homeroom) Cranos looked at her to see if she was kidding, he was shocked to see that she wasn't joking in the least.

"Wait, teachers actually didn't care about how you did in school?!" he said, shock in his voice, and written all over his face. Eclypse didn't actually have time to answer because at that _exact _moment the teacher walked in. She was a brown chipmunk with sapphire eyes.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Jackson, and I will be your homeroom and chemistry teacher, for homeroom you may talk with your fellow classmates as I get ready for chemistry." once she was finished Cranos and Eclypse turned to each other and continued there conversation.

"Anyways you're telling me they didn't care about your grades or anything?" he asked, still shocked.

She sighed, "nope, and therefor I didn't get any help, as they put it 'it's your future that you're ruining when you get bad grades'," she said while making her voice all goofy and making quotation marks with her fingers when she imitated the teachers. She sighed again and looked sad.

"...didn't you get any help from your parents?" he immediately regretted saying that because she looked like she was about to cry. "hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was a touchy subject," he then proceeded to hug her tightly, she looked shocked at first but then calmed down, blushed brightly and hugged him back awkwardly.

"it's okay, it's just that they are not home that often,"she replied softly as they released the embrace, she was still blushing slightly.

"Business?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Why do you wear those goggles?"

"Are you dissing my style?" She asked in mock hurt.

"No, just wondering," he chuckled.

"It's because of my natural power over chaos, I can't look into any-ones eyes without them going insane," she said with a sad smile.

Cranos raised an eyebrow "OK, sorry about that, but that still doesn't explain the goggles,"

"Oh, right, oops, they are the only things that can make it so I can look at anyone in the eyes,"

"Where did you get them?"

"Get them?" she asked, cocking her head in confusion, "Oh, I made them,"

"oh, ok... wait, _made?_" he looked at her in shock.

she gave him a half lidded glance then replied "Nooooooo, i got a pair of specialized goggles made just for me at walmart,"

"...Really?" he asked

"No, of course not," she answered in exasperation

"Ok, thank god, I was going to say, they really _do_ have everything at that store," he said with mock relief

"...They don't?" she asked

"of course they do," he scoffed. She looked at him with a serious look. they stared at each other with serious looks which slowly turned into small smiles, then full smiles, then huge grins, then they were both laughing very, very hard. well, Eclypse was, Cranos was just chuckling heartily.

* * *

"How are those guys acting like they've known each other for there lives?" Aqua asked the deep red armadillo sitting next to her incredulously.

"Hmmm?" the armadillo, who was the sister of Aqua, named Magma asked. She was wearing the same suit as Aqua, except different colors. instead of an ocean blue pair of jeans, hers were deep red, instead of a plain cyan t-shirt, Magma was wearing an orange Green Day t-shirt. also, Magma's eyes were hazel and she has the power of lava and just heat in general. "You mean Cranos? Who's that girl he's with, anyway? He's still single, right?"

"Well, I'm not sure if they're together, yes i mean Cranos, and she is someone we met today before school, she's from Hydro City High, she's the new girl, and her name is Eclypse."

"Really? what's she like?"

Aqua thought about this for a second before saying, "...I'm not sure, actually. I mean, she was really shy, but aside from that, I don't know."

"Well, Cranos trusts her, so she must be nice."

"...I just noticed, they're _really _cute together."

"I know right!" Magma squealed. Aqua then proceeded to squeal as well.

"Honestly, you sound like a pair of fangirls right now," a voice said from the right of Magma. the voice belonged to Chill, the twin brother of flare. He was an ice-blue hedgehog whose quills were more straight than flopping down like most hedgehogs, unlike his brother, he has the power of ice, and just the cold in general. he had lavender eyes and was wearing an Assassins creed hoodie, a green t-shirt and deep blue pants. "Why are you so excited anyway?"

Aqua looked at him thoughtfully, "Cranos is the only one in the gang who is single, maybe that will change."

Chill just looked at her like she was crazy, "Don't you think you're rushing them a bit?"

"of course not," Aqua scoffed.

Chill raised an eyebrow, "When did they meet again?"

"...touche"

"All that i'm saying is that we need to see how things turn out with them,"

"Fine," Aqua pouted

* * *

after a while of talking and laughing, Mrs. Jackson walked up to the front of the room and cleared her throat, signaling quite, and almost immediately everyone got silent, "We are going to start chemistry," everyone just nodded in agreement. After a while, someone asked eerily cheerfully,

"are we going to blow stuff up in this class?"

Mrs. Jackson sweatdropped and said, "Hopefully not, what's your name?"

"Victor F," He said proudly

"Errr, ooookk, back to class!"

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap!**

**Aqua: Awwww, but she didn't meet the rest of the gang yet!  
**

**Rest of the people: Yeah she didn't meet us!  
**

**Author: *Sweatdrops* errr, next chapter  
**

**Everyone else: Promise, *pulls out weapons*  
**

**Author: YES I PROMISE  
**

**...  
**

**sorry about that, anyways, R&R SEEEEE YAAAA!  
**


	3. The First Day Part 2

**Hey readers, wassup? :3**

**Not much on my side of the universe *shrugs***

**Torrent: START THE FRICKEN CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Fiiiiiiiiine  
**

**Ahem *clears throat* anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

The rest of chemistry was mainly just getting to know each other, looking around the classroom, learning the basics of chemistry, stuff like that. After chemistry was over, Eclypse found out that she had English, which Cranos guided her too.**  
**

"Thank you," Eclypse said.

"For what?" Cranos asked confusedly.

"For showing me around and for being so nice to me," she replied looking right at him

"you're welcome," he said while giving her a small smile, he then noticed that they were at the class she needed to be at, "here we are, I,'ll see you after class"

"Bye," she then turned around and walked into the class room.

As she was walking into the class room, she was thinking giddily to herself, _I can't believe that I already have friends! I mean, it's just... I expected to be that awkward kid who has no friends and just sat there and did everything alone! Especially Cranos, he's been so nice to me! _For some reason, she was early to class again, so she sat and waited for class to start. After a very long 40 minutes of waiting for class to be out, the long class was over. The second she walked out of the classroom, a voice that made her jump said,

"How was english?" she turned to find Cranos standing there with a big smile, she exhaled, realizing that she was holding her breath,

"God, you scared me, it was fine, long, but fine,"

"Long? It was 40 minutes!"

She sweat-dropped, "are you saying that isn't a long time?"

"I'm saying it's forever, it looks like you have math next," he said looking at her schedule, "... which is next door to your english class,"

"Well that's convenient,"

Cranos turned to her, "Alright, after this class I won't be able to take you to the lunchroom, sorry. Ok, to get to the lunchroom go one floor down, down the hall to your left, and go to the end of the hall, got it?" She nodded, "Good, I can't wait for my friends to meet you!"

"Really?" she asked, totally shocked that he wanted other people

"Of course!" He happily replied

"o-ok, see you after math," she said as she walked into the class.

Math was short and quite boring, well, it seemed short to Eclypse. Mainly because she was anxious to meet Cranos' friends. After class ended, she followed his directions to the lunch room.

* * *

Cranos was naturally the first one at his groups table, so he started to listen to music.

"Evening Cranos," a voice said. he looked over to see Torrent, the only one weird enough to have a greeting that's totally opposite of the timezone.

"Hello Torrent," Torrent was a VERY light green hawk wearing fingerless gloves, a light green hoodie, cyan slacks and white sneakers. His eyes were deep blue and he had the power to control air.

They had a strange conversation while they waited. By the way, the rest of the group is; Terra, who is a brown echidna (whose attitude and fur style is a lot like Knuckles!), had light purple eyes, and could be usually be seen wearing a loose sand-colored long sleeve shirt and a pair of loose pale pants that went to halve way down her lower legs. She has control over rocks, and minerals.

Then there is lilly, who is a grass-green rabbit that had light blue eyes. her attitude is like, quite, not shy, just not loud. she usually wears a leaf-green dress that went down to her knees and a headband that had two blue roses on it. her power is nature, like make burs appear everywhere.

Another one is sheen. he is a pure white hedgehog who wears a pair of yellow jeans, baby blue sneakers and a green-tinged white t-shirt that's to big for him. his attitude is like, nothing could get him down. he controls light.

Also there's shade, who is a black cat. Her attitude is like, super serious, but not like she won't help protect people or anything. She usually wears deep blue pants, a dark green tank-top, and black boots. she has control over darkness.

Last, but definitely not least, is volt. Volt is a bright yellow hedgehog who has the power to control the weather, but mainly electricity. He wears a light green t-shirt, denim shorts, and a pair of yellow running shoes. his attitude is extremely hyper and unpredictable.

* * *

When everyone got to the table, Cranos explained what was going to happen with Eclypse and who she was so the others wouldn't be strange around her. Unfortunately that's not really what happens with this group, so eventually when Eclypse got there, it was a bit strange.

"Hellomynameisvoltandt hisisterraandshadeandsheenan dlillyandtorrentandmagmaandc hill," Volt said in 3 seconds, he then sucked in a huge gulp of air and continued,

"Whatisyournamehawareyouiamgo odhowdoyouliketheschoolIthin kit'scool," he slammed his hands on the table, "BOOYAH, I just did ALL of the introductions in 6 seconds," everyone was looking at him with wide eyes, "what?"

"...Did he get candy?" Sheen asked Terra

"I sure hope not," the brown echidna shivered at the memories of the few times that Volt got candy

"Anyway," Flare said, glaring at Volt, Sheen and Terra, but then smiling as he turned to Eclypse, "Hello again, Eclypse. Well, you already know me, Aqua and Cranos, but I don't think you've met the others." he pointed to the black cat to her right, "to your right is Shade," the cat nodded to her

"then next to her is Sheen," Sheen gave her a HUGE grin

"then there's Terra," the echidna grunted

"then the crazy one is Volt," Volt was to busy arguing with Aqua to notice what was happening

"after that there's Lilly," the rabbit smiled softly

"she's magma," the armadillo saluted her

"then there's chill, my bro," he smiled

"and finally there's Torrent," the hawk stuck his gloved hand out to be shook

"evening Eclypse," he calmly greeted as they shook hands

"um, evening?"" she replied, slightly confused

"don't mind him he's a bit strange, at first but after a while it grows on you," Cranos whispered

They talked for a while, getting to know each other, stuff like that. After a short while lunch was over, and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. As Eclypse was walking home, a voice said,

"Are you actually planning on walking home on your own?" she jumped slightly and whipped around to face the speaker, but relaxed seeing as it was only Cranos.

"Jegus, you scared me," she said, "I was actually planning on walking alone, not that I don't like you, or anything, but I just didn't expect to have someone I know wanting to walk with me,"

"Can I walk with you, and... Jegus?" he asked.

"Sure you can walk with me, and it's a reference to Homestuck, a webcomic I read,"

"Really? What's the plot?" he asked as they started walking.

She stared at him, "Honestly, I don't really know." he sweatdropped.

"Ok...?"

"you should read it though," she stated.

"I will, do you know what Doctor who is?"

"Oh god, it's not one of those hospital/doctor/nurse shows is it?"

"nooooo, it's British and is about a time traveling alien, who has a blue box that's bigger on the inside, going around saving everything," he nodded when he finished.

She stared at him for a bit.

"You should watch it, it's funny," he added,

"we're here!" Eclypse exclaimed as they got to a double-story, lime green house.

"so, i'll come and walk you to school?" he asked.

"you'd do that?"

"of course! I would love to!" she was shocked slightly at this, but then smiled a HUGE grin and said,

"awesome, see you tomorrow!"

"bye," he said as he walked away. She shut the door, then leaned on it sighing, _I can't believe I got friends already!_ she thought to herself, _I really hope they will be as nice as they seem, _she sighed again, but this one was sadder. After a while of staying were she was, she went to make dinner for herself.

* * *

As Cranos walked home, he stole a glance behind him at the house she went into, and grinned _man, I can't believe that I met such a nice person on the first day of school! I hope I get to Know her better... _he then smiled wider and ran home.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter 3! Finished!**

**Shade: Finally**

**Oi, don't dis, i've been busy, *straightens invisible bow tie***

**Volt: I really wish he would stop that**

**Lilly: Agreed**

**Anyways, sorry again for the long wait, but I have been busy.**

**PLEASE R&R! SEE YA LATER!**


	4. What's This Feeling?

**Hey guys!** **Long time no... not necessarily See :D**

**Also I changed the name of Eclypse's power from chaos to negativity.**

**Eclypse: Why?**

**It's. A. Secret! :3**

**Eclypse: *sweatdrops* I'm afraid.  
**

**Anyways, so yeah, sorry for the long break! i'm changing the name for plot reasons that will be revealed later.**

* * *

On the last day of the first week of school, Cranos was thinking about a strange feeling that he got every time he was near Eclypse. This feeling was like, a bubbly feeling in his stomach, or sometimes his innards felt like they were turning to mush, but every time he felt it, he felt very shy, and his face heated up. at first he thought, _I'm just feeling this way because I'm sick_, and didn't pay it any mind. But after a while, he noticed that he started to think weird things like, _Eclypse looks angelic right now, _and, _man, she is so cute,_ after that he got scared that he had a mental disease, and asked Lilly about it, since she was great with ailments of all kinds, but she only directed him to Terra (who was the first one in the group to be dating).

"Terra?" Cranos asked as he tried to get her attention.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I've been feeling weird around someone, so I asked Lilly about it, but she directed me to you. So can you help me with it?"

"Sure, what's it feel like, and who is it around?" She asked, honestly interested.

"Well, I feel like all mushy inside, or sometimes warm and fuzzy, and I always feel shy around , and it's Eclypse," he finished, and by now she was smiling at his naivety.

"Well, first off, you are feeling love, and it's great that you are finally going to be together and not our ninth wheel anymore!" she squealed as she hugged him, "time to put you guys in the relationship pamphlet!" Cranos sweatdropped.

"ok..."

"anyways, I'm in love you say?" he looked at Terra for confirmation, she nodded vigorously. "hmmmmm... perplexing."

"well, I don't know about you, but i'm gonna go tell torrent about this," terra said happily as she started to walk away

"OH HEEEEECK NO" Cranos yelled as he ran to Terra and stopped her from moving.

Terra sweatdropped, "what? I can't tell my boyfriend about this?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T!" he yelled, "DO YOU REMEMBER HOW MUCH OF A BLABBERMOUTH HE IS!"

"W-well, yeah, but-"

"so you will not tell him." she saw there was no point in arguing so they left it at that and walked to their next class.

* * *

Eclypse sighed for the millionth time that day as she thought of Cranos. She noticed that she was feeling strange around him. she sighed again. _I wonder if I have a crush on him? _she thought to herself _Well, even i__f I do like him, he probably won't like me back, I mean, who would like a freak like me. _While she was thinking depressingly to herself the final bell of the day rang, yet she didn't leave, for she was to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice. The teacher noticed this, and decided to ask her about it.

"Eclypse?" Mr. Donavan asked.

"Yes sir?" she replied quickly.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Well, I noticed that a) you haven't left yet," she looked at the clock and realized what time it was," And b) you have been sighing the entire class." He finished.

"oh," they both sweatdropped, "I don't know sir, but i think I might have a crush on Cranos," she sighed deeply again.

He grinned hugely all of a sudden, "this is awesome!" he yelled as he started to dial a number on his phone.

"wait, what? How is this awesome?!" she asked incredulously

Mr. Donovan finished his call and said simply, "Because we haven't played matchmaker for quite some time!" as soon as he finished that sentence the door burst open and all the teachers that she and Cranos had ran in.

* * *

**God, sorry for the huge wait, school just finished and I didn't have much time to write**

**Sylph: I call BS.**

**Shush, you!**

**Sylph: The hell am I doing here again?**

**Your story hasn't been written, so you guys are here.**

**ANYWAYS. Short chapter, but I had to write this to move on with the story! Please Enjoy. And R&R. And Eat tacos. And-  
**

**Treona:JUST F|l\l|Sl-l Tl-lE Cl-lAPTER ALREADY!**

**Fine, sheesh. see you guys later. I'm out.**


End file.
